Everyone's Safe
by aLilBoredKid8
Summary: Broken wills and false smiles still linger amongst the freed monsters of the Underground. Frisk can't save anyone else; not when they need to be saved as well. But maybe somebody else can save them; somebody who's been with them the whole time. If she can be saved too, that is. Explores Sans', Frisk's, OCs, and others' internal struggles after Pacifist Run. SansxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Link

**A/N: So! I played Undertale, and I am absolutely in love with it. So obsessed I felt the need to come out of hiatus for it. Cuz Sans is friggin amazing. So yeah, here I am with my second story. Hope you all like it! Takes place post Pacifist run. I'll try and make my OC original, interesting, and not TOO obtrusive. Let me know if you see me making any mistakes! Feel free to leave CC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Missing Link**

 **Roma**

I took a moment to collect myself, as my form started wobbling, and my head started swimming once my feet collided with the ground. _Ugh...where am I now?_

"heh. good to see ya again, kid. been a while," a familiar baritone greeted.

I smiled as I righted myself, facing the anthropomorphic blue silhouette sitting at the bar stool. "Oh, hey! Good to see you too, Papyrus!" I was so happy and grateful to whatever part of my brain came up with these dreams that I got to have this dream again.

"how about you take a seat next to me?" he offered, patting the stool next to him.

I smiled as I strolled toward the bar up front, enjoying the pub's light, easy going atmosphere. We were in a bar called Grillby's. The bar itself was small, containing a few simple tables and booths, and a jukebox and pool table in the corner. People were never in it, since I apparently only came after hours (according to Papyrus). Made sense since I was sleeping, so it'd be night time. Despite that, it still felt very warm and welcoming. I took in the faint smell of grease, finding it more comforting rather than gross.

I took my seat next to him, smiling at him. Or it felt like I was. I was actually a silhouette like him right now, only I was an earthen brown color. I always took this form when I dreamed.

"So, Papyrus, what've you been up to?" I asked, curious as to what wacky new story my friend had to tell me.

The silhouette looked like it shrugged. "not much. um...my friends and i all got in to the uh, colleges we wanted."

"That's amazing!"

"yep."

I pouted at his ever lax reaction. "You don't seem as amazed as you should be."

"well, you know me," he replied, cheeky mirth in his voice.

I sighed, resting my cheek on my hand. "Yeah, I do. Always moping around, not caring about a thing."

"you got it kid."

I frowned. "Well, if you aren't happy for yourself, aren't you happy for your friends' sake?"

That seemed to get him. His silhouette dimmed, implying complacency. "well, yeah. i just uh, dunno how much it really matters, in the grand scheme of things. ya get me?"

"I'm not sure if I do. Doesn't it make more sense to live in the moment, instead of sitting around wondering what else there might be?"

"well...what if you already knew everything there was to know about the world you lived in? how happy would you be then?" he asked. I could feel his sadness emanating from his silhouette, which made sense. After all, according to him, we were present as our souls right now, explaining our silhouette form. It was very easy to feel his emotions. Although it's just a dream.

"You know everything there is to know about your world?" I asked, not believing him.

He sighed. "yep."

I thought about that. "Well. I don't know what it would be like if I knew everything...in my case, I'd be really depressed. Nothing new to learn or explore."

"yeah..."

I smiled. "But, if you knew everything to come, than wouldn't that just make it even easier to focus on the present, since there'd be no need to focus on the future?" I smirked. "And besides, you don't know what I'll say next, do you?"

He thought about that. "ya know, you really got me _rattled_ there. you're right kid. maybe I don't _snow_ everything after all."

I chuckled. It was snowing outside. "That was terrible."

"I thought it was pretty good. i _wanda_ what would make you think it wasn't."

I snorted. "The timing, for one thing. And how did that rattled pun even make sense?"

He ignored that last comment. "wow, a critique on my puns? most people just laugh. aren't you something special?"

"Yep," I said teasingly.

"well, you're right about that too," he said, smiling at me. "cuz I don't know what you'll say next. that makes you pretty special to me."

I couldn't help but blush from the praise. "Th-thanks."

"no problem. now, what's going on with you? you know i like hearing you more than talking."

"Ha! Oh, well..."

We continued to chat the night away. I just talked about all the tiny discoveries I'd made in the past month that we hadn't talked. Things like my new favorite style of egg, what makes babies laugh, whether squirrels liked chicken, etc. I thought it'd bore him, but he seemed very entertained by me. I also got him to talk some. He mostly talked about his brother, Sans, who he thought was really cool.

"hey kid, look outside."

I did, and it seemed to be slightly brighter outside. It was always dark out apparently, according to Sans and the little I've seen of this place, but it gets less dark in the morning.

"Oh...heh. Did I waste your whole night? Sorry about that..."

"don't fret, kid. a night with you is a night well spent."

I blushed again as he continued speaking. "well, time for me to get up."

I smiled. Papyrus had claimed that he was dreaming too. "Oh? Got an alarm clock?"

He chuckled. "something like that."

I smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Well, I'll see you later than."

"see ya kid. try and visit more often, will ya?"

"Same to you."

And on that note, his soul evaporated in to the air. I smiled as I picked myself up from my seat, and made my way out of the bar.

* * *

"Roma? ...Roma, please! It's time to wake up! It's nine A.M.! You have your World History course soon, remember? Ken will be here any minute to pick you up!"

I slowly forced my eyes open, my mind still bogged down from last nights dream. I went to the 'canvas room' again.

"Hm...did you have another one of those dreams?"

I turned my head from the ceiling to my left. Reginald, my butler, was hovering next to my bed, his eyes charged with concern. I shrugged with a small smile, sitting up.

"Yeah," I spoke in a cracking voice.

He sighed. "They're becoming more frequent."

"Well, what can you do?"

"Um...we could-"

"I'm not going to another doctor," I affirmed, smiling despite my irritation. "They all see nothing wrong with my brain. It'd be a waste of money!"

He was clearly bothered. "But you know that-"

"Listen, I'm really happy that you care, but like you said, I've got to get to class!" I insisted with my tired smile, not wanting to have the same old conversation.

He seemed displeased, but he decided to relent for now. "Alright, you have a point...but we're discussing this later."

I sighed, not looking forward to having the same conversation again. But still, I was filled with gratitude that he cared so much.

For now, Reginald left my room, and I left to my restroom to freshen up. I flung off the large comforter and climbed out of the twin bed. My bare feet hit rich mahogany floor as I made my way to my bedroom bathroom.

I stripped my clothes off on to my bathrooms white marble floor, and climbed in to the shower. I sighed contently once I felt the warm water lick my slightly sun kissed skin, and I began to reminisce about my dream. There had been more to it than just my pleasant time at the bar.

I remembered the first part of last night's dream. I had seen that kid from before again. I'd had several dreams about them. They traveled through this world with tons of monsters, helping out all of them as they went along. I could never figure out if the kid was a boy or a girl, so I just resorted to calling them by 'they' to make it easier on me. I supposed it was a nice dream at the end of it, though it left me confused as to what the dream could mean. Kind of like of like...well, all my dreams. Last night's dream was no different; I saw the kid in the 'canvas room', with some shadowy being talking to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying though; I was too far away. Something about 'resets', whatever that meant.

The 'canvas room' is a place that I often go to in my dreams. It's an infinite space that's either entirely white, or entirely black. I called it the 'canvas room', since it reminded me of a canvas. Not only the color, but the endless amount of things that I could find in it. I don't know why I go there so often in my dreams, but I do. In fact, it's where nearly all my dreams start.

Often times when I went there, I'd see nothing but white or black. But when I looked down, I'd see the whole world beneath me. It was actual quite beautiful, really. Often times I'd look down and suddenly experience the sensation of falling. When that happened, I'd end up in some random, dreamed-up place.

I smiled as I thought about the second part of my dream. The one with Papyrus.

Those were interesting dreams. One night, I dreamed that I was in the canvas room, and when I looked down, I teleported/fell, having no clue where I was. When I came to, I noticed I was inside that bar. Inside the bar with me was that same blue silhouette. When I asked him who he was, he said 'it's not smart to give out names to strangers'. So I told him I'd just give him an alias and he could do the same. So I told him my name was Wanda. He waited for a second, and than said his name was Papyrus. We waited around for a bit, until I eventually asked if he wanted to chat until I awoke, explaining that this was a dream. He shrugged and agreed, saying he was dreaming too. We chatted for a while, until he told me it was morning. I smiled and told him it was time for me to leave. He smiled and said goodbye, and I was thankfully able to leave. But another night, I came to the same bar, and found Papyrus again. He remembered me, and seemed pleased to see me again. To be honest, I was happy to see him too. So we chatted through another night. Than another. Than another.

I smiled. It was a thing now. Every now and than, I dreamed of him, and we chatted.

He claimed he was dreaming too. I knew it was a little silly...but I'd heard of people who can communicate with each other in their dreams. So maybe this was the same? I always liked the idea that this 'Papyrus' person was real, and I had a sort of pen pal. Except he'd be a dream pal. Whatever.

I sighed over the my butlers reaction to my dreams, as I rinsed out my auburn hair. My butler was worried about these dreams because they tended to be very...realistic. Detailed and realistic, to say the least. The places I'd end up in went from as simple as some persons room, watching a person sleep, to places as outlandish as caves with anthropomorphic fish. No matter where I went though, I had no control over anything physical, and it was rare for someone to notice me. When they did though, I've had some interesting conversations with them. Just ordinary dreams, I guess. Except that no matter where I went, it felt very real.

So real and involving that some mornings I wouldn't wake up. I'd just stay trapped in the dream, with Reginald desperately trying to wake me up for hours.

I grinned. Don't get me wrong, the dreams were a lot of fun. I've seen some pretty amazing things unfold in my dreams, with the most outlandish looking characters. And I've gotten to explore some incredible places. If it were up to me, I'd let the dreams continue. But, they're worrying Reginald, so I'm trying to stop them for his sake. I chuckled. _Looks like I'm always causing trouble with my wandering, real or not real._

I slapped hot water as I woke myself up. _Now quit your moping around! You're out of that dream world, so here's another day in the real world to explore! Now get ready for it!_

With newfound vigor, I finished washing and catapulted myself out of the shower. Yep, today was certainly going to be an incredible day. Even more incredible than I would've thought.

* * *

"So...uh. How's it going?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Alright, I guess," my burly chauffeur said from the drivers seat. Well...he was more like a bodyguard. I may or may not be a millionaire.

"Um...anything new?"

"No."

I lied back against my leather seat, looking out the window as we stopped at a red light. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. I'd much rather be talking to those birds. The sun was shining brightly on the clear day as people strolled by, all seeming to have something to do. I thought about what they could be doing. Since this was a shopping plaza, most people were entering the quaint stores. There were so many new stores, and I hadn't gotten to explore any of them.

I sighed at my thoughts. My mind was roaming as much as I wanted to. I had even dressed for it; I was in some jean shorts that came up just above my knees, a plain green T-Shirt, white sneakers, and my hair was in a ponytail that fell to my shoulder blades. I had forgotten I'd be stuck with this guy. I appreciated his services, of course...except I didn't actually appreciated his services. I smirked, deciding I might ditch him after class. If Mr. Jackson decided not to chew my head off for being late, first.

"Ah, Ms. Smith. Late again, are we?" Mr. Jackson remarked sarcastically, as I came bustling in to the small classroom. It was pretty standard; a small room, with blank walls and floors (I found it calming), and a few desks with around twenty kids in the room, and Mr. Jackson standing in the front with his power point starting up. He was an old man in an old grey suit with a balding head, and wrinkles forming on his forehead. You could just feel the sass, it was remarkable.

"Sorry! I slept in..." I said apologetically, bustling in to a desk with my little bag.

"Did you think you think you'd be able to pay your way in to the class and in to my good graces?"

Ouch. He knew how to hit where it hurt. It filled me with admiration.

"Not at all sir, I'm sorry to disturb the class..."

He squinted at me before turning to his laptop, starting the power point. "I would hope so. Alright class, we'll be starting at the Bronze Age..."

I rapidly took notes, still licking my wounds. I had actually managed to get in to this college at nearly a full ride. I just didn't like it when people commented on my wealth, and Mr. Jackson had already figured that out. Well, at least he was as good at teaching as he was at dealing out sass!

I listened to him with vigor, fascinated with the tales of the past. Hearing the stories of past civilizations and cultures filled me with awe and wonder. It was why I wanted to be an archaeologist or something. I continued to write notes until class was out. When class was over, I apologized to Mr. Jackson again, commending him on his presentation once more. It fell on deaf ears, so I left, not bothering to talk to anyone. I had a plan.

I walked out in to the brick hallway of the building. Instead of making my way down it, I simply went to the closest window, checked to see if anyone was looking, and escaped through the back of the building. I was going to ditch Ken after all, who was waiting to pick me up at front. I felt bad, but not too bad. He was still going to get paid, and he obviously didn't appreciate my company. Beside, I've always been a pretty cooperative person until my exploring is infringed upon. And I lived here, yet it felt like I hadn't been to town in the past few months. So of course I was going to go explore while I had the chance! The town was changing rapidly, and there was so much new stuff to see! I'd be damned if I was going to get stuffed in some fancy car instead. With my plan in mind, I slipped out the window and bolted off the campus towards the shopping plaza.

* * *

I grinned as I walked briskly through the streets, my skin basking in the sun and wind of a calming bright spring day. I walked past large buildings and the sounds of cars, birds, and crowds to get to my destination. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, I made it to the shopping plaza. A large plaza with several orange brick roads and roundabouts connected to each other, edged with unique restaurants and shops, and dotted with palm trees, fountains, and all the people walking around, strangely far from my entrance. The sight of the plaza filled me with beauty.

As I walked in to the plaza, I excitedly began to think of where I would go first. The clothing stores, the restaurants, or...

I stopped in my tracks as I entered the plaza. To my right, secluded in a little corner from most of the rest of the plaza, and most of the people I was now noticing, was some sort of stand, with a person collapsed on it. I inspected it further, and my eyes widened.

 _Um...is that a skeleton sleeping at a hot dog stand?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next one is on Sans. I'll update again soon, please leave a review if you can! Have a great day :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Oracle is Silent

**A/N: Hey! Here's Sans' chapter. Now you'll see how I'm approaching his character. Enjoy!**

 **PS: Thanks for coming back Ronin! I'm not entirely sure, I might come back with this surge of inspiration for fanfic lol thanks for sticking around though!**

* * *

 **Sans**

I groggily opened my eyes, peering up at my ceiling, too lazy to look at anything else right now. Mahogany. Coincidentally, that was the same color in both of my homes.

I groaned, turning head a bit to look out his window, half expecting to see snow. As I thought, it was just another beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. My teeth curled downward slightly in to a grimace.

 _the last one._

I decided to milk every moment I had to just lie in bed before anyone (Papyrus) barged in to my room. I shut my eye sockets, drifting close to sleep, with the commotion of a waking household in the background. Funny enough, there was only one other person, but he was so loud you'd think it was whole family.

"Sans? SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!" I heard my brother call through my door.

I started falling asleep again.

"DANG IT SANS! THAT'S IT, I'M COMING IN!"

Waking up again, I grinned to myself. k _new you would, pap._

Papyrus soon barged in, coming to a halt in front of my bed. "SANS!"

I popped open an eye socket, grinning. "oh, hey bro. 'sup?"

"DONT YOU 'SUP ME!" Papyrus yelled. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE HAVE TO GO PLAN FOR FRISK'S BIRTHDAY! IT'S TOMORROW!"

"just five more minutes, bro. i'm sure they won't get too _bonely_ without us." It wasn't a lie. I'd been on time to this planning session before, and I just didn't feel like being on time today.

"OF COURSE THEY'LL GET BONELY! WHAT WILL THEY THINK IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T ARRIVE ON TIME!? THEY'D SURELY BE DEVASTATED!" he yelled persistently. His face suddenly sunk though, processing the pun.

"SANS! HOW ARE YOU TOO TIRED TO GET UP, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU FROM YOUR STUPID PUNS!?" he yelled, pretending to be angry. I could see him fighting a smile.

"what can I say? no rest for a _punny_ man like me," I said with a wink.

"THAT'S IT! HURRY UP AND GETTING DRESSED! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Papyrus proclaimed, storming out of the room. Probably so that I wouldn't see his smile.

I grinned to himself, always enjoying my brother. He's really cool. It was for him that I finally forced myself to get out of bed and dress myself...after that five extra minutes in bed. He wanted to sleep for the sake of sleep, and his dream. Those were the only things that changed in my life, and I was wondering if I'd see that girl again. It'd been a while.

* * *

I grinned as I rode down the highway with my bro, the wind blowing against him. I always loved it when I got to ride my bike; I wasn't always able to. So, I was happy that for at least one more day I could ride my bike. I could feel a rush as I sped down the highway, the wind tickling and trying to pass through my bones, the sound of my bikes and Papyrus' sports cars motors combining.

Riding my bike was still fun, unlike a lot of other things now. But I still felt unnerved. Like someone was watching my joy, and was getting some sort of amusement out of it. I just wished it could stay amused for longer.

* * *

"Finally! Took you punks long enough!" Undyne huffed, as we made our way up the house's sidewalk to the door, after parking our vehicles in the tiny parking lot. She, Asgore, and Alphys were standing outside Frisk and Toriel's house. The house was a pleasant light blue color, with white trimmings on the door, windows, and edges. It was a cozy house, only two stories tall, with the second floor being especially small, only containing two bedrooms. It was so cute and cozy, it looked like it was ripped straight from a book. Despite the fact that the monsters would've built a mansion for the queen and savior of monsters, Frisk and Toriel simply asked for this nice little house. My grin remained as I approached the three who were waiting for us. Toriel was dropping off Frisk at a friends house for the day, so that we could plan for the child's birthday in secrecy.

"I'M SORRY UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed apologetically. "MY LAZY BROTHER WOULDN'T GET READY ON TIME!"

"you said it yourself bro. i'm just a lazy _bones."_

"SANS!" Undyne and Papyrus yelled at once.

"There's no need to worry," Asgore said warmly, grinning from the pun I've probably used a thousand times in this world alone. "Toriel hasn't come back from dropping off Frisk yet, so we're waiting for them." My grin grew. Despite all else, I at least appreciated the guy's warmth and fondness of puns.

As if on cue, Toriel's convertible came riding down the road, the top down as always. Toriel found small cars to be cute, but her hulking frame didn't allow her to own one comfortably. This was her solution.

"Sorry I'm late," Toriel apologized once she parked her car and climbed out.

"It's fine," Asgore answered, smiling. "So Frisk is at MK's?"

She looked away run him peevishly. "Yes. Where else would he be? I said I was dropping him off there."

 _damn. that's_ _ **bone**_ _cold no matter how many times I hear her say it._

"A-alright...should we get going now?" Alphys spoke timidly, trying to change the subject before Asgore got too depressed. "I-I set the reservation for 1:30, and it's past 1:00...I-I think..." It's Grillbyz II; there's no need for reservations.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" Undyne yelled impatiently, marching towards her and Alphys' SUV. She had insisted on getting the 'biggest, most bad ass car she could find'. Ironically, Alphys was the one who knew how to drive. No monster thought Undyne driving was a good idea, let alone any human.

* * *

"A SLEEPOVER!?" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"Sh...please try and be more quiet for now, dear Papyrus," Toriel sweetly warned him from down the bar.

The group was sitting at the bar in Grillbyz new restaurant, which was nearly identical to the first. The seating right to left was Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, me, Toriel, and Asgore, much to Toriel's chagrin.

Before anything else could be discussed, Grillby came to take our order.

"U-Um...a salad please..." Alphys asked feebly.

"Give me the biggest steak you got!" Undyne demanded with a toothy grin. "And I want it rare!"

"Hm...I know you don't have spaghetti..." Papyrus said, clearly straining not to yell. This was in vain. "OH! I KNOW! A BURGER!"

I chuckled at my brother, who seemed proud of his decision.

"...What will you have, sir?" Grillby spoke politely.

I considered whether or not I should make the joke, and ended up shrugging as I reached in to my jacket pocket.

I pulled out a candy rib and began to chew on it. "i'll have the _ribs,_ thanks."

As usual, Undyne and Papyrus groaned, Alphys looked down embarrassed, Asgore chuckled, and Toriel began to laugh out loud. I looked her way and smiled. I was glad I made the joke again; it always got her good. And yet seeing her smiling face, her eyes crinkling as tears started to form, made me smile no matter how many times I saw it.

Grillby, of course, was unfazed. "I see. And what will you have, ma'am?"

"I-I'll have...h-have a..." Toriel wheezed between her laughs, having trouble ordering with her laughing fit. "Oh my GOD Sans...I'll have a..."

"She'll have the chicken Caesar salad," Asgore ordered for her.

Toriel's laughter died quickly. "Who said I needed you to order for me?"

Asgore shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "You seemed to be having trouble ordering, so I got you what I'd think you want."

She turned her head, giving him the cold shoulder. "You didn't even get the order right, you-"

"She'll also have extra chicken, because she loves chicken more than she wants to admit; but no tomatoes, because she feels like they burst in her mouth and drool down her chin, and the juice looks like blood to her; and no onions, because she doesn't like things that make her and her friends cry."

Toriel slowly turned her head to him, as everyone sat with their mouths agape, minus Grillby and I. I was shocked by his knowledge too the first time, but ever since that first time, I've simply remembered this moment fondly.

"You...remembered..." Toriel spoke.

Asgore smiled. "Of course I did. How could I forget?"

"...You should order," she spoke as coldly as she could, turning away.

Asgore grinned and asked for fish and chips.

Grillby left us alone, and Asgore smiled as he reached in to his shirt's breast pocket.

"Hey Tori?"

"Don't Tori me."

"Aw, come on. I got something for you."

Toriel rolled her eyes. "What?"

He pulled out a salted snail and placed it on the bar in front of Toriel. Her eyes widened slightly.

"For your salad," he said warmly.

"I..." Toriel whispered. Nobody else noticed, but after seeing that face several times, I could make out a very faint blush.

I wish this timeline could just extend past this one freaking day. Just to know if they'd finally get together.

There was a time where I thought I loved Toriel myself, and was jealous of this moment she shared with Asgore. But as I experienced Toriel several times over several timelines, that love faded, and I realized I only loved her like a childhood friend. Now I just wanted to know if the two could actually fall in love again.

"Let's get back to planning!" Toriel proposed, trying to get past the moment she had just had.

Papyrus unwittingly helped. "AH YES! YOU RECOMMENDED A SLEEP OVER!"

"Yes! When Frisk falls asleep, you all come in with your sleeping bags. Then, when they wake up, we can all surprise them!" Toriel proposed happily.

"WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" I was happy to see Papyrus so happy.

"A sleepover? Count me in!" Undyne added.

"O-oh...I-I'm not sure if I have my things in order so that I can sleep over..." Alphys worried. "B-but if everyone else is going, I will too! Maybe we can stay up and watch anime..."

"Am I allowed to sleepover too?" Asgore asked hopefully.

"I have a spot for you in the backyard of you insist," Toriel said coldly.

 _ouch. that still gives me chills._

 _"s_ ounds good," I added.

And that was that. Once again, these plans were made.

* * *

Everyone was whispering excitedly as they laid awake in the living room of Toriel's home, with Papyrus and Undyne competing over who would surprise Frisk the best, and Alphys actually watching the anime she'd put on the old fashioned TV, the volume close to mute so as not to wake Frisk. As for Toriel, she was in her bedroom. As for Asgore...well, he actually _was_ sleeping outside.

 _oh Tori. you can be cruel when you want to be._

As for me, I was just lying in my sleeping bag, debating whether or not I should sleep soon. The end of this timeline was coming. It always ended with Toriel leaving a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie in Frisk's room for when he woke up the next morning, to start the surprise. Than, I would stay awake with my friends for a bit, before eventually falling to sleep. Then, the timeline was over. When I'd wake, I'd be back in my bed in Snowdin, assumably the same day that Frisk landed in the Ruins. And the new timeline would start from there, with Frisk coming to Snowdin two days later. But I'd still remember what had happened.

Ever since a certain...incident, I've been cursed with the ability to monitor the time and space of my universe. This ability was useless for a while, only helping me with uh, shortcuts. But it was put to use when Frisk came, as the human's Determination was so strong, they could use it to reset timelines to their desire. A whole timeline, just rewinded, and no one would remember what happened. Except for me.

At first, I couldn't remember any of these timelines that were reset. But as the resets kept happening, more

memories started surfacing of what was lost...than more... Now I remember things from Tori's favorite joke, to the image of Papyrus' scarf lodged in the snow. I remember...everything. I've even observed the nature of the resets.

I've catalogued two types of resets. Soft resets, where I would blink and end up where I was a few minutes or hours ago, but still be in the same timeline. I assumed this was when Frisk screwed up somehow, whether it was dying or a choice they regretted, but they didn't want to reset the whole timeline...these soft resets happened a lot when I would be forced to kill them near the end of a certain timeline. In fact, they'd happen until...well, until I couldn't kill him anymore.

Than there were hard resets. Where the whole timeline would just go all the way back to those two days before Frisk appeared. Sometimes, Frisk would randomly just hard reset. In case he regretted something from a while ago, I guess. But there were also certain times in each timeline when no matter what happened, the timeline would reset at that point. I got the feeling Frisk didn't have control over this. It just sort of happened. Like how it would tonight.

I mulled over the idea of Frisk not having control. Though Frisk was the one with the Determination, I always got the feeling that they weren't the ones doing these resets. These atrocious things. It was almost like someone could be controlling them, using their Determination for their own goals. I had no real proof...it was just a feeling. I thought this because even in timelines when Frisk was supposed to be a cold blooded murderer, experiencing those same timelines over and over revealed occasional moments where Frisk looked...different. Like he was lost and confused...like he was the Frisk I know now. The one I love.

 _maybe it's chara pulling the strings? i swear frisk looks and feels just like she did when they're in that timeline. but I still don't see how chara could come back from the dead, let alone manipulate determination. Maybe it was...somebody else...?_

I blinked sleepily. There was no point in thinking about this. I'd never find out. I'd just experience it again and again. Besides, thinking about this made me so tired. Living like this made me so tired. Living the same damn lives, over and over. Watching my friends die, and being powerless to stop it. Feeling myself die. Making it to this happy ending, only for it to be taken away again and again. Hoping the next timeline won't be a bad one. Hoping my brother will still be happy in the next one. I'm tired of wondering what would happen if we had more time. I'm tired of knowing everything that could ever happen in the time we have.

 _i'm...tired._

That was it. I was still tired. And I was only getting more and more tired. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. But all I knew was I was tired. So all I could do was give up. Staying up didn't change anything. I'd tried that several times before.

And so I took one last glance at all my friends. Shy Alphys, crazy Undyne, my dear bro...before lying down and drifting off to sleep, preparing for whatever hell was coming next, and hoping that the next timeline they could all stay alive. With that, I finally slept.

* * *

"S...Sans..." a weak voice called.

"ugh...five more minutes bro..." I mumbled, not ready to wake.

"S-Sans...I'm n-not..." The voice was breaking.

Something was starting to register as wrong. Without opening my eyes, I answered, "what's wrong...?"

A pause. I was about to fall back to sleep, when I heard, "N-nigh...n-nightma..."

"nightmare? aw, I'm sorry bro," I apologized, sympathy filling me. Though I was still too lazy to open my eyes.

"I-I'm..."

"hang on," I said, finally making myself open my eye sockets.

How it took me so long to notice what was wrong is beyond me.

Opening my eyes, I didn't see Papyrus. I saw Frisk.

"frisk...?" I asked groggily, rubbing my face.

"I-I'm sor..." they started saying, their voice clearly shot with underuse and emotion.

I suddenly realized what was different, and eye sockets shot open, my eyes glowing brighter. "frisk!? how...?"

"I'm sor..." he tried again.

It hit me. I shot up from bed, sitting up, and looked around. Not only was Frisk not Papyrus, but I was still in Toriel's dark living room, not Snowdin.

"wh-what...?" I whispered, too shocked and confused for emotion. After scanning the room, finding my sleeping friends still there, I shakily turned to Frisk. My bones were rattling. I couldn't believe this. I was so shocked, I almost felt empty in fact. "how're you...?"

"Dr-dream..." he attempted to explain.

 _Dreaming...? Am I dreaming...? I haven't waken up in Snowdin...and the kid's talking...is this just a really nice dream? Makes sense..._

I considered going back to sleep, neglecting my cruel mind. But I couldn't help myself. Even though I didn't want to think about the possibility that my suffering was finally over, as it'd hurt when I found out it wasn't. But after all this time, I still couldn't help but hope. Maybe this wasn't some sick dream. Despite how unlikely that was, I still had to make sure.

I shot out of bed, ignoring Frisk as I desperately searched for a clock. The hard reset of this timeline happens at 12:00 A.M. I knew because a few times I attempted to stay up to avoid the reset, but at around 12:00, I kind of blink, and the next thing I knew I was in Snowdin.

 _which is why none of this should be happening! i shouldn't even be here, let alone hear frisk speak! it has to be a dream!_

After running for what felt like days, I finally found a random clock. My heart jumped at the time. 1:30 A.M.

I stared at the clock for at least a minute. I was in complete disbelief.

 _there's no way this is happening...there's no way the timeline is moving forward. after all this time...? why now?_

"...Wh-what?" I whispered.

This is all a trick. It has to be.

"What!?" I repeated.

I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Frisk, in his fuzzy blue onesie pajamas, crying. Their eyes opened fully, which never happened, to reveal bright brown eyes, filled with tears, with their face contorting around his sniveling nose, their breath and voice hitching with each sob.

"I-I'm...sorry...f-for everything I did...Sans...I'm so sorry!" he sobbed out quietly.

That was too much for me.

My bones were clacking like castanets, as I observed Frisk; something I thought I wouldn't have to do for a long while. I willed myself to speak. "...what?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! More will be developed on Frisk, and why this is happening. Tell me if Sans ever feels OOC, and if so how and I'll do my best to fix it. Alright, have a good one :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**A/N: Hello again! So this chapter's a bit shorter, so another chapter is coming soon. We're still on Sans, and are observing everyone's initial response to this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sans**

Frisk had gone silent after I said 'what' again. Once I got over my shock, which took longer than I would've liked to have admitted, I woke everyone up. We were all huddled around Frisk in the living room.

"H-Hel...lo..." Frisk choked out. They were clearly new to speaking, as their voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Oh, my child..." Toriel whispered in awe, kneeling down to rest her hands on their shoulders, slowly pulling them in for a hug. "My child...your voice is beautiful..."

Frisk nodded, smiling shakily.

"Ha! I knew you had it in you!" Undyne cheered happily, roughly patting them on their head.

"THIS IS AMAZING, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed, nearly tackling Toriel and Frisk. "YOU'RE VOICE IS SO COOL! IMAGINE HOW IT'LL SOUND WHEN YOU USE IT MORE! I'M SO EXCITED TO HEAR IT BECOME EVEN STRONGER! OH, WE CAN GO OUT SINGING SOON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE YOU POINTERS! MAYBE EVEN METTATON WILL SING WITH US! WE WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"It's still too hoarse for that," Asgore spoke, calming Papyrus. "But I know it'll become rich and strong soon!"

"R-Rich and strong, huh?" Alphys pondered. "I w-wonder what brought this on...and what your voice will, um...sound like..."

I knew what she was referencing. She's always been more curious of what Frisk's gender was. Guess that's the scientist in her. Funny enough, from what we've heard, it was still ambiguous what gender Frisk was. After all, it's a kid. Their voice is going to be high and cracking at this age no matter what gender they are.

I stood slightly back and watched them all gush. My bones were trembling. This was so weird...it felt a bit like a dream come true. This was finally something I'd never experienced...something new. My friends were doing something I've never seen them do before. It was nice, but...overwhelming. For once I didn't know what to do.

"you uh, sound good kid," I applauded, patting the kid on the back. "so, uh...what got you talking?"

Toriel withdrew, smiling less. "That's a good question. Why do you choose to speak now, my child?"

Frisk suddenly seemed to be...uncomfortable? "I-I..." They shakily shrugged.

"didn't you have a nightmare?" I ventured. This was bugging me. _frisk said he was sorry...about what? he couldn't possibly mean..._

Frisk shook his head quickly, smiling shakily. He said nothing this time, resorting to his old method of communication.

Before they could speak, Frisk's communication could best be compared to a dog. People say they can talk to their dogs; that they can just sort of sense what the dog is trying to say from their body language and the sounds they can make. Frisk was like that with us. They didn't need to say anything; somehow, we always just understood what they were trying to tell us.

Now they were denying having a nightmare. I raised a brow, finding that suspicious. "what? but you just told me you did."

"Frisk doesn't have to discuss anything they don't want to, Sans," Toriel spoke, the honeyed voice of a loving mother aimed at Frisk, and the edge of a mama bear's claws aimed at me.

I chuckled nervously. There was no point in trying to interrogate him with everyone around. _guess I'll just...wait._ "alright kid, i get it if your voice is to _horse_ to talk about your night _mare."_

The pun went by Undyne and Papyrus, but Toriel cracked up, while Frisk and Asgore chuckled, Frisk seeming happy to be saved.

It was nice to see them react to a new joke. One I hadn't told them yet. It filled me with joy, and I momentarily forgot my anxiety.

"M-Maybe it has to do with your ninth birthday?" Alphys pondered. I considered that possibility, but than I met Alphys' eyes. She had noticed Frisk shove off the question I had asked too, and was also suspicious. She was just being nice and covering up for Frisk...for now. Smart girl.

Frisk took the opportunity and quickly nodded.

"THAT MAKES SENSE! AFTER ALL, I FEEL LIKE I GET GREATER EVERY YEAR!" Papyrus reasoned.

"We'll discuss what it could be later," Toriel assured, calming the kid. "For now, we'll enjoy your new voice later. It's late, my child, and you need more sleep to enjoy your birthday."

Frisk nodded shakily, everyone peeling themselves off of them.

Everyone bid Frisk a good night as they made their way up the stairs. I saw Frisk glance at me briefly, almost looking regretful, before quickly looking away and running upstairs.

Everyone was going back to sleep. I, too, climbed in to my sleeping bag to appease everyone. Even though sleep would be impossible with my buzzing brain.

My head was still reeling with all the possibilities. This was turning my whole world upside down, of course. My whole reality up until this point has just completely changed. And to top it all off, there's a kid who may have all the answers, and I can't even talk to him yet.

 _i definitely want to. i just can't right now._

Plenty of thoughts went through my head. I wondered what I would do to talk to Frisk in the morning. I wondered if I should even go to sleep. I wondered if something completely new was going to happen in the morning, like it theoretically should. And if...if this meant there were really no more-

 _don't be stupid, pal. you know hoping gets you to nowhere but despair._

I thought it'd be impossible to fall asleep given the situation. But funny enough, I knocked out despite everything. Maybe it was the stress, and I was coping or something. Whatever, I guess it didn't really matter if I slept or didn't sleep, anyway. Nothing mattered.

* * *

I woke up at around 8:00 A.M, which was earlier than usual. But it wasn't a peaceful awakening. I felt something sticky pressed against my cheekbone. Still groggy, I reached at it, peeling it off me. I realized it was a sticky note. _who the hell...? why a sticky note?_ Blearily opening my eye sockets, I examined the note. I blinked after reading it. I read the short note again. Than again, still analyzing it. My heartbeat rose, my breathing quickened, my bones rattled. After reading it a few times, I felt the note slip from my grasp.

"Sans? Is something wrong?" Papyrus asked, only slightly quieter since it was morning.

I didn't respond.

Now, I've seen plenty of things in my extended life. I've experienced a lot. Especially jokes. I consider myself a funny man, worldly in the realm of comedy. That's why I prayed that this wasn't some twisted joke.

Written on the note, in poor, unrecognizable handwriting, was ' **NO MORE RESETS** '.

* * *

 **A/N: ooo spooky. Lol so yeah Frisk is a bundle of secrets right now, and I plan to keep them like that until a bit later. I do plan on making Frisk and they're development an important part of this story, along with the development of Sans and Roma. Speaking of Roma, we'll see her in 2 chapters. Sorry for the wait, but it won't be long since the next chapter also isn't long. Alright, thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, etc if you liked it! Thanks again, have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Work Day

**A/N: So I may've forgotten to upload this sooner ^^' oh well! I've got more chapters coming soon anyway lol. well this is a short one, so hopefully I actually do upload sooner like I planned XD Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sans**

It's been a week since Frisk learned to speak. Things have been...different. Which's something I never thought I'd get to say again.

It truly seemed like the note was right. No reset occurred, and the timeline progressed normally. New things were happening around me. My friends were doing different actions. It looks like this time...we finally had our happy ending.

 _So why am I not so happy?_

Yep, I was pretty happy. This was what I'd been waiting for. My dream. To be honest, I nearly cried upon reading that note. And I definitely couldn't contain my rattling bones. The only thing that bothered me about the note was that I couldn't figure out the handwriting...

 _That isn't all that bothers me._

Things were good, and Monstro Village was doing well. Monstro Village is what us monsters built, after breaking out of the Underground. Asgore was getting teased for his lack of creativity in naming things, so he thought it would be creative if, instead of saying 'Monster Village', he just translated the first word in to some other language called Spanish. Ironically, that wasn't very creative.

Monstro Village is more or less a small town now, growing from the little village it was before. We built it close to Mt. Ebbitt, as we were naturally afraid to go too far in to human territory. Now it's flourishing, new establishments being built every day. Or so I heard. I don't get out much.

Everyone was off doing different things.

Undyne's currently the chief of Monstro Village. She keeps the peace...although there's not really much peace that's needed to be kept. Monsters obviously never fought, and humans never were too scared to come and cause trouble. She just liked the idea of getting to beat up some human that would be dumb enough to try and cause trouble here one day.

Alphys is the head of surface research. She's been tasked with trying to learn as much about the surface as possible, so that the other monsters could be educated. The things she was researching ranged from surface plant life to human history. It was tough, but if anyone could do it, it was Alphys.

Toriel's dream of being a teacher was continuing. Though she still only taught the monster children in the village, minus Frisk, she still aspired to teach a human and monster co-Ed school. When humans hated us a bit less, of course.

My mind wandered to Frisk. Frisk was...well...different now. They weren't too different. They were still a nice kid, still a bundle of love. No signs of that...other side of them. But something was a bit off. They seemed a bit more hesitant about everything they did. Almost less determined. It was a weird thought, seeing someone so determined that they could defy death, suddenly on a bit of a meek streak.

They weren't really doing much as the 'human ambassador', as they suddenly seemed too scared to leave their monster companions. Of course, Toriel was more than happy to keep them at home, being the overprotective parent she is. So Asgore and a few other monsters were taking care of that part, trying their best to improve relations with monsters. They had meetings with 'world leaders' and talked about politics and stuff, or something. I don't know. Asgore wanted me to be a part of the meetings, but that would be two hours I could've spent sleeping not well spent.

I grinned as I thought of my bro. Papyrus was the most enthusiastic of those other monsters, attending every meeting. He was always trying to make friends with the world leaders, who, according to my interpretation of Asgore's sugar coated retelling of the meetings, wanted no part of this. I really didn't want Papyrus to go to these; I was afraid he'd get in trouble with the humans, or that they'd take advantage of his kindness. But he wouldn't listen, insisting that he knew best. So I eventually gave up my blessing. I know Asgore would protect him if anything ever went wrong...and I suppose Papyrus should be able to make his own decisions.

Even if he still needed his bedtime story.

My smile dimmed though, turning back to Frisk. I had tried talking to Frisk about what had happened. See if they really did know anything about these resets, the sudden cease of those resets, the change in their behavior, etc. But every time I tried, the conversation would get interrupted, Frisk would get uncomfortable and change the subject, or Frisk would look genuinely confused. I wasn't sure what this meant. Maybe the kid really doesn't know what all this meant. To be honest, I don't know; I find myself not caring to ask about it anymore.

Plus I was still terrified that if I push too hard, everything would reset again.

All this was buzzing through my head as I rode down the road taking me to the closest human town. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going there for one of those meetings that Asgore wanted me at. A large amount of us monsters were asked by Asgore and the world leaders to try and get jobs in nearby human towns. This was supposed to increase human and monster interaction, as well as get money flowing through the monsters' economy or something.

At first, I didn't want to work. Seemed like I was working enough picking up my socks from the floor. It felt like there wasn't anything I was good at it anyway. But than I remembered a particular skill I had. This skill would allow me access to a super important, necessary, and complicated job, that only I could offer the humans. A job that would be able to help further not only the economy, but also the love, between both races.

I smiled. I had that dream again last night. _I wonder what she'd think about this skill of mine._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry that it took so long, but they're finally meeting next chapter! The next chapter will start where Chapter 1 left off. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you can! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Wandering Souls

**A/N: They finally meet! Hope you enjoy! PS so I just found out that some of my ideas are actually already used by another story called My Best Friend Sans...I swear it's a coincidence XD the resemblances are mainly that the main character connects with Sans through dream...I swear it's a coincidence, I'm not ripping off XD ps it seems like a good story so far from what I've read so go check it out if you like ReaderxSans :p**

* * *

 **Sans**

"...Hotdog?" _oh. i must be having that dream again._

"hm...? wan...?" I mumbled aloud.

"Um...I-I'm sorry...are you..." the voice continued.

 _oh wait. this isn't a dream. or is it? I should probably figure that out...but i don't wanna get up if i don't have to. guess there's only one way to find out._ "am i on duty?" I mumbled out blindly.

"Um...I don't know? I think?"

I grumbled as I awoke, feeling my head resting on my arms. I rose my head and faced the voice, the sun blaring my eyes.

I saw the silhouette of some figure, seemingly a human woman, with light pouring around them in to my eyes, as my being was filled with a familiar warmth. _is_ _this really not a dream?_

My eyes came in to a focus, and I finally made out the woman. A lightly tanned young human woman, in some sporty spring clothes, with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. I blinked.

"oh. hey there, lady. what's up?" I spoke.

She blinked. She seemed confused. _has she never seen a skeleton asleep at a hot dog stand?_ "Well...I was wondering. Um, if it's okay, may I have a hotdog? If you're still selling? I'm sorry if you're not, I wasn't sure if you were since you're sleeping, I just wanted..."

I raised a brow ridge. I was wondering if she was nervous, like most humans are upon meeting monsters. _but than why is she coming to me for a hot dog? now that i think about it, isn't she my first customer today? or in a while, really?_ "well, _hot dog._ i'm always willing to sell a hot dog to a fellow dog enthusiast."

She chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, heh heh. Thanks. May I have a hot dog with ketchup and mayonnaise."

"yes you _may-o"_ I joked,nodding as I crouched beneath the stall. She laughed awkwardly again, which was a reaction I didn't like too much. It was only fun if they either found my jokes genuinely funny, or wanted to bash my skull in.

I reached in to a portable grill under the stand and pulled out a grilled hot dog, preparing it with condiments and stuff. "here you go, lady. one dog."

"Oh, thanks!" she exclaimed, receiving the hot dog, handing me a ten dollar bill exchange.

She took a bite and her face went from nervous and cordial contentment to true joy.

"Oh...hey, this is actually a really nice hot dog!"

I chuckled. "heh. didja expect any different? they're the _hottest_ dogs around."

She quickly backtracked. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I just uh...didn't know-"

"didn't know if i put in some weird monster ingredient?" I finished. I already knew she was nervous about me. I just wasn't sure why she was buying anything from me in the first place, since she was this nervous.

"W-well...I, uh..." I was having my fun teasing her, but I could see how seriously she was taking this. I decided to relent.

"ah, don't worry about it kid. everyone wonders about that," I said with a wink. "don't worry, that's a one hundred percent ground beef, farm raised, uh, vegan, and fat-free hot dog."

She guffawed, almost choking on her snack. "Vegan? Fat-free? How?"

I shrugged. "i dunno. seems like people slap stuff like that on the labels and they suddenly start selling better. thought it'd get some sales."

I finally got a genuine chuckle out of her. I smiled. Well, smiled more. It was good to finally get a real laugh out of her.

"I'm uh, not sure how long you've been here, but you can't just make stuff up about your product."

I raised a brow ridge. From what I've seen about human advertising, that seemed to be a lie. She seemed to know too.

"Um...ok, maybe you can. But you need to be less obvious."

"ah. _that_ must be why business sucks," I said sarcastically.

She seemed awkward. "Oh...sorry..."

Looking at her pout made me awkwardly scratch my skull in reflex. She seemed like she actually cared, which made me feel bad. I didn't want to guilt trip her for something she didn't do. I was just being sarcastic. "nah, don't worry about it. i'm sure business will _bone_ up soon."

She laughed again. I grinned, enjoying her getting less nervous.

She smiled and continued to eat her hot dog, while I worked with the register to get her change.

"here you go, lady. seven-fifty is your change," I spoke, the change in my outstretched hand.

"Hm? Oh, no thanks. You can keep the change."

My brows rose. "are you sure? that's a pretty hefty tip."

"Just keep it, the hot dog is good!" she insisted.

"huh. well, thanks lady. that's really nice of you."

"Oh please, it's just some extra cash I had on me."

I smiled genuinely. "it's still a nice thing. i'll remember this."

"Maybe you can give me a discount on my next hot dog," she teased playfully.

My eye ridges rose for a quick second. That kind of shocked me. "so you're coming back?"

"Of course! This is delicious!" She grew shy at her own boldness. "If that's okay, I mean..."

"no, it's not okay. i'm gonna turn away a customer who just gave me a 300% tip."

"Heh, thanks."

She continued to eat. Still standing there...in fact, she was kind of watching me...

"uh...any reason you're giving me such a _dogged_ stare?"

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to...that's a bad habit of mine, I don't mean anything by staring. I just...sorry, just realized that I'm kind of loitering..."

I lightly chuckled at her stuttering. Part of me didn't mind her loitering, of course. She was a nice girl, and I did enjoy her company, so it wasn't like I'd shoo her off. Plus, that uh, feeling I got when I first saw her hasn't quite gone away yet. It's like a slight warmth inside me brought on by her presence. It was still familiar...

Of course, this girl seemed very nice to be around. But part of me felt, I dunno. anxious, about some stranger loitering around.

 _like my life is being invaded upon._

 _like she could suddenly do something bad._

 _like I'm just not used to this._

But these were silly thoughts, so I warded them off. "nah, i just feel bad now that I never thought to set up chairs."

"Oh, I don't mind standing."

She ate in silence for the rest of her snack, which wasn't too long. Almost immediately after, a text tone went off. She pulled out her phone and examined it, immediately rolling her eyes.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go," she stated sadly.

"ah, alright. thanks again for the business."

"No, thank you! It really was good!"

"heh, you're welcome lady."

She lingered for a moment before asking, "Hey, will you uh, be here tomorrow?"

"my work hours for this stand are ten A.M to two P.M on weekdays," I answered, surprised that she might actually return. Part of me thought she had been teasing.

She smiled. "Great! Than I'll come visit tomorrow too!"

"oh, well uh, that's great! thanks lady."

"Lady? You make me feel old!" she teased. "My name's Roma. What's yours?"

I hesitated. It wasn't like me to give out names to humans randomly. But there wasn't any real harm in it, so I did. "sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet you."

"Likewise!"

She stood around a little longer before she waved an awkward goodbye. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"cool, thanks lady."

"Roma."

"sorry, roma."

"It's fine, see you later Sans!"

And with that, she finally turned around, and suddenly started jogging instead of walking. I blinked.

 _well that was...odd._

* * *

 **Roma**

I finally stopped jogging when I got to a building close to my house. I leaned against it, my breathing heavy, my heart racing, my hands still trembling. But they had been doing that from the moment I saw him.

 _I talked to him! I talked to a skeleton!_

I was delighted at the opportunity to talk to a monster. They're a whole different species than us, so there's so much to learn about them! Since there's still not many of them around, whenever I see one, I make it a point to talk to them, to see what I can learn about them. They generally tend to be very nice, that's for sure. That made it easier to talk them, even when I was shaking...from excitement.

Yes, all the shaking had to be from the excitement brought on by my own wonder.

Talking to Sans filled me with wonder. Talking to Sans filled me with appreciation. Talking to Sans filled me with...joy.

* * *

 **A/N: So this came out shorter than I thought it would, but whatever, I'm content with it. Please let me know what you thought of their meeting! If you liked the dialogue, relationship, and if there's anything I can do to make Sans feel like Sans still. Also, my OC isn't a nervous wreck, as you'll see. Both will have their own demons to face. Well, hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you can! Byee**


	6. Chapter 6: Poker Face

**A/N: Hey! Here's another shortish one. Sorry bout that ^^' and thank you Wolfdragon for your kind review, means a lot to me :) alright, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Roma**

"Roma, for the last time, quit ditching your security guards!" Reginald scolded angrily.

"Sorry..." I whispered, feeling genuinely sorry. Not sorry enough to stop ditching my security guards, but still sorry.

"Let me get this straight. You left behind your security guard just so you can explore the city unrestricted?"

"Uh...yeah..." I said awkwardly, as I'd left out Sans in my explanation.

"Do you know easy it would've been for somebody to simply pull you in to an alley? And than 'poof'! Gone, not a word of you, ransomed away. It doesn't matter if it was in broad daylight, these things can happen. And people will put in the effort to make these things happen with people like you."

He sighed when I stayed silent out of disagreement.

"You know it's true. Besides, your terrible sense of direction would only make their job easier."

I pouted. "I always find my way to where I need to go..."

"Yes, _eventually_."

When I still said nothing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. You know that I'm not even the one who's fighting for this the most. Think about your mother."

I cringed at the mention of my mother. I knew how much it would hurt her if anything happened to me.

"You know how hurt she'd be if her fears came true. If you got hurt because of your own wealth. She's only trying to protect you while she's gone, okay?" he said softly.

"...Alright," I muttered.

He smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now, please. Don't keep wandering off. For me, yourself, and your mother. Alright?"

"...Alright."

* * *

After class, I approached Sans' hot dog stand. I really did try to resist the urge to see him. But I couldn't help myself! I was just so curious as to what I could learn from him. Plus there was...I don't know, calling, besides my ordinary curiosity. I just had to see him. Besides, I could get back home before Reginald had time to worry!

"Hey Sans!" I called, as confidently as I could.

He looked up, and he grinned. Maybe he always looked like that, but part of me thought the grin was genuine. "wow, hey lady. looks like you didn't _dog_ dge after all."

"Of course not!" I spoke as I reached his stand, momentarily missing the pun. "Wait...did you just...?"

His eyes, or those little pinpoints in his sockets, seemed to glow with mirth.

I chuckled. "You like your puns, don't you?"

"yeah, puns are pretty _pun_ to use."

I stifled a small laugh. "Oh my god."

He continued to smile. I think he was happy that he made me laugh.

"what'll you have, lady?" he asked.

"The same as yesterday, please."

He nodded and began to prepare my order. "ya know," he spoke, as he got the got the hot dog. "you seem a bit uh, calmer than before."

That comment made me nervous for some reason.

 ** _Probably because it was true._**

"Um...no! No, sorry, maybe I'm just like that with most people when I first meet them..."

He just continued to smile as he handed me my hot dog.

I began to eat it nervously, keeping my focus on the snack.

"don't worry about it. it's normal to be nervous around monsters. we're a completely different species that you've never seen before, and we've gotten a bad rep, so it makes sense that you'd be a little nervous," he reasoned.

I swallowed a bite, feeling very slighted that he was telling me I was afraid. "I wasn't nervous, I swear..."

"sure lady," he spoke, grinning devilishly. "if it makes you happy again, forget i said anything. i liked you more when you were happy."

The sweet comment caught me off guard, so I blushed. Choosing to ignore my blush, I asked him, "Well, than aren't you nervous?"

"huh? uh, no?" he said, clearly surprised.

I grinned. "Well, it'd makes sense if you were. After all, we're a completely different species you've never met before, and we've gotten a bad rep, so it makes sense that you'd be a little nervous."

He blinked. "well, touché. but i've already met a human in the underground. i'm not nervous."

"Than I'm not nervous either," I said cheekily.

"it's written all over your face that you are."

"Yeah, well...!" I trailed off, my finger in the air like I was about to make some wicked comeback. Instead, once I saw that his ever present grin was still there, I just looked like a wicked idiot. "W-well...I guess if you're nervous, you don't show it."

"guess i've got a good poker face."

"Oh? You play cards?"

"nah. i just got years of practice."

I frowned. He was still smiling when he said that, but something in his face kind of changed. It was hard to describe. But it felt sad to me.

But I obviously couldn't call him out on it, so I simply ended up blurting out the next thing on my mind. "Oh, so it _is_ a choice for you to always look like that."

He laughed. "well, first person that finally had the guts to ask me. i can tell all you humans wonder if my face can change, but nobody has the guts to ask."

I laughed with him. "That so?"

He winked and said, "yeah. _tibia-_ nest _,_ i don't know if i'd have the _guts_ to ask myself either."

As I snorted at the terrible pun, he shrugged. "well, i dunno if i can change expressions well."

"Oh, I'm sure you can!" I insisted.

"well, i'm sure you wouldn't wanna see it anyway." There was that melancholy again.

I frowned. "I'm sure I would. Come on, just do it!"

He thought about it for a second, before shrugging. "ok, fine. how's this?"

The air suddenly changed. His eyes turned black as night. But not hollow; no, this was _empty._ The type of emptiness that could contain anything within the depths of its darkness. His smile drooped sinisterly, but still remained upon his face, hanging ominously, and I felt a chill crawl down my back.

A moment passed by, with me almost petrified. I felt so...overwhelmed. As if by some force, and I didn't know why. All I knew was that I wanted it to stop, so I made it stop.

"That's um...q-quite an expression change..."

He quickly went back to his goofy expression, as if nothing happened. "thanks. i guess i'm a man of many faces, or uh, something like that."

I wasn't satisfied with that though. "Can you do anything else but smile?"

He seemed a bit taken aback. Maybe he thought I'd be shocked by his expression change for a bit longer. "well...i can't give away too many secrets. that's what a poker face is for, lady."

"Okay..."

"but it's not a poker face anyway. i just got a lot to smile about," he clarified.

"Yeah, sure," I said, grinning teasingly at him. "You sure you're not hiding anything behind that smile?"

He stared at me, his grin not falling. I think I saw his eye twitch. "heh, maybe. what about you? you got anything behind your sunny attitude?"

I laughed nervously. "Okay, okay. Maybe you are just a natural smiler."

He seemed content with this answer, so we dropped the conversation. I ate in silence, gathering up the courage for my next question. "Do you um...do you mind if I keep asking you questions?"

He rose a brow...bone. "huh? what uh, kinda questions?"

"Oh, I'll try not to make them too personal! I'd just like to learn about your life as a monster...and as a person."

He seemed rather shocked. "why?"

Now I was shocked. _Why do people always ask me that? Why do people get frightened by these situations? Why don't people get this!?_ "Um...why? Because how many chances will I get to learn about the life of a person from a different species, and practically a different world!? This is an incredible opportunity! I want to take advantage of it, and learn even more! I'm not nervous to find out, I swear! I'm excited!" I noticed my excitement and dialed it back. "Plus...as an individual, monster or human, you seem interesting to me too. So I'd want to talk to you anyway, even if you were human."

He stared at me, his grin/poker face on (I still wasn't sure which it was yet). Something about his grin felt...warmer. Like it became less of a grin, and more of a smile. "well...can't say i expected that. alright, you _mayo_ -sk me."

I chuckled at the terrible pun. "Ok, definitely my first question. Why do you _relish_ these terrible puns!?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Ps in case anyone didn't catch on, the face Sans made is that creepy face he makes when u piss him off or he's being serious. Review if you can, thanks! Byee**


End file.
